


Envidia

by Sigma_Draconis



Series: Semana del Pecado IronStrange [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Evil Author Day, Evil Stephen Strange, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Madness, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigma_Draconis/pseuds/Sigma_Draconis
Summary: Steve Rogers tenía lo que él mas deseaba.Pero no por mucho tiempo...Día 6 de la Semana del Pecado IronStrange para Infinity Facial Hair Bros





	Envidia

Durante muchos años, Stephen fue un hombre adinerado, teniendo a su alcance cuanto objeto quisiera, capricho o necesidad.  
Luego de su accidente, había renunciado a casi todo bien material, a excepción de aquello que pueda denominarse necesidad, y su último e inservible reloj.

Tal vez por ello la envidia le resultaba tan ajena, tan nueva e infinitamente corrosiva.

Las circunstancias habían unido sus fuerzas con la de los Avengers, como tantas otras veces, y nuevamente se reunía con ellos para un merecido momento de relajación con comida al paso y charla superficial. Pero él sólo podía concentrarse en el Capitán América, el popular, amado, atractivo, musculoso, atlético bastardo que poseía todo lo que Stephen quería en la vida. Y no era fama, cuerpo ni habilidad.  
En su banco de madera, Steve Rogers se inclinó hacia un lado para besar a Tony Stark en la boca.  
Y Stephen sintió su sangre hervir.

Era una tortura estar cerca de ellos.  
Las manos del Capitán en las caderas de Iron Man  
Las miradas tiernas que intercambiaban  
Los abrazos que parecían fundirlos en uno solo  
Y los besos... los besos eran lo peor. Porque hablaban de amor, de un amor que Stephen quería para si mismo.

Fue durante una misión en la que él no debería haber formado parte. Algún científico demente no se había tomado bien el rechazo de alguna empresa de robótica y había liberado en la ciudad docenas de pequeños androides destructores. No eran muy resistentes, pero había que encontrarlos a todos.  
Cuando Steve entró en un sótano el Hechicero lo siguió.  
El cuchillo estaba tan afilado que, cuando abrió su garganta en un tajo largo y profundo, no tuvo tiempo de emitir sonido alguno, y se desangró en cuestión de segundos.

+++

El sonido de la campana cortó el pesado silencio de la iglesia donde velaban al Capitán Rogers.  
La tragedia había sacudido el país y el mundo, el amado líder de los Avengers, muerto heroicamente en batalla. Descansando al fin.  
Dentro de la sala donde era velado, sus compañeros de armas, amigos, colegas y deudos se lamentaban cada cual a su manera.

Y aunque por fuera era la imagen de la sobriedad y la tristeza, Stephen Strange se reía como maníaco en su interior.

En sus brazos, el desconsolado Tony Stark lloraba en silencio.

**Author's Note:**

> La autora está riendo como maniática


End file.
